reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Red Dead Redemption 2
Red Dead Redemption 2, kurz RDR 2 oder RDR II, ist ein von Rockstar Games San Diego entwickeltes Open-World-Spiel für die Spielekonsolen PlayStation 4 und Xbox One, das am 26. Oktober 2018 erschienen ist. Red Dead Redemption II ist neben Red Dead Revolver und Red Dead Redemption der dritte Teil der Red-Dead-Serie und das Prequel zu Red Dead Redemption aus dem Jahr 2010. Zusammenfassung Hintergrund Details Red Dead Redemption 2 spielt zu Beginn vom Ende des Wilden Westens im Jahre 1899. Der Protagonist Arthur Morgan ist ein Outlaw, der mit der Bande von Dutch Van Der Linde Verbrechen begeht. Das Ziel der Gang ist es, dem Ende der Outlaws und Gunslingers entgegenzuwirken. Handlung Red Dead Redemption 2 spielt gegen Ende des Wilden Westens im Jahre 1899. Der Protagonist Arthur Morgan ist ein „Outlaw“, der mit der Bande von Dutch Van Der Linde Verbrechen begeht. Nach einem schiefgegangenen Überfall muss die Gang aus ihrem Versteck in Blackwater fliehen und versuchen, die Vereinigten Staaten nach Osten zu durchqueren, um den Gesetzeshütern zu entkommen. Um ihre Flucht zu finanzieren, überfällt die Bande einen Zug des reichen Ölmagnaten Leviticus Cornwall. Der wütende und nach Rache suchende Cornwall beauftragt die Pinkerton National Detective Agency, eine gut organisierte Detektei, die Bande zu stellen und festzunehmen. Während des gesamten Spiels wird die Bande von den Pinkerton-Agenten Milton und Ross gejagt und muss fortwährend weiterziehen, um der Strafverfolgung zu entgehen. Arthur und der Rest der Bande erfüllen zahlreiche Aufgaben und Raubüberfälle, um die Bande über Wasser zu halten, wohingegen Dutch ständig den letzten und ultimativen Raubüberfall verspricht, der finanzielle Sicherheit und Freiheit bringen soll. Die Geschichte ist in 6 Kapitel und zwei Epilogen aufgeteilt. Am Anfang von Kapitel 1 befindet sich die Bande um den charismatischen Dutch van der Linde auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz. Ein Überfall auf eine Fähre in der Stadt Blackwater war gescheitert. Die Bande muss überstürzt die Flucht antreten, wobei einige Bandenmitglieder getötet bzw. gefangen genommen werden. Während ihrer Flucht geraten sie in einen Schneesturm in den Bergen und sind gezwungen, dort in einer verlassenen Bergbausiedlung auszuharren. Kurz nach der Ankunft in der Siedlung stirbt Davey an seinen auf der Flucht erlittenen Verletzungen. Auf der Suche nach Nahrung und einem Unterschlupf stoßen Arthur, Dutch und Micah auf eine Ranch. In dieser haben sich Mitglieder einer verfeindeten Bande um den von Dutch gehassten Colm O’Driscoll eingenistet (im Spiel werden die Mitglieder alle als O’Driscolls bezeichnet). Arthur, Dutch und Micah überwältigen die O’Driscolls und retten Sadie Adler aus der durch Micah versehentlich in Brand gesetzten Hütte. Sadie, die einzige Überlebende ihrer Familie, wird ein Mitglied der Bande und später ein überaus wichtiger Charakter. Von einem O’Driscoll erfahren sie, dass Colm einen Zugüberfall plant. Dutch kommt die Idee, sich der Vorbereitungen der Bande zu bedienen und selbst den Zug zu überfallen. Vorher gilt es jedoch, den verschollenen John Marston, dem Protagonisten des ersten Teils, zu retten. Dieser hatte sich auf der Nahrungssuche verirrt und war von Wölfen angegriffen worden. Javier und Arthur retten ihn vor dem sicheren Tod. Dutch und seine Männer machen sich auf, das für den Überfall besorgte Dynamit und die Pläne für den Überfall zu stehlen, was ihnen auch gelingt. Auf dem Rückweg nehmen sie den jungen Kieran gefangen, ein Mitglied von O’Driscolls Bande, er wird im weiteren Verlauf ein Mitglied von Dutchs Bande. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der zu überfallende Zug dem Magnaten Leviticus Cornwall gehört. Dutch interessiert das nicht weiter, doch Hosea mahnt zur Vorsicht, denn Cornwall sei ein gefährlicher Mann. Sie entscheiden sich, den Zug dennoch zu überfallen und obwohl sie den Überfall gut vorbereiten, droht er zu scheitern (das von Bill vorbereitete Dynamit explodiert nicht). Es gelingt Arthur und Lenny knapp, den Zug zu stoppen und die Bande raubt ihn erfolgreich aus. Dieser Überfall ist ein Schlüsselmoment der Story, denn mit Cornwall hat sich die Bande einen mächtigen Feind gemacht. Hier beginnt Kapitel 2. Der Schnee ist mittlerweile getaut und die Bande entschließt sich, nach Süden zu gehen, in die Nähe der Viehtreiberstadt Valentine. Dutch und die Bande kundschaften die Stadt nach lohnenden Zielen aus und es ergeben sich auch einige wie zum Beispiel die örtliche Bank. Auch entstehen schon hier leichte Spannungen in der Bande, vor allem zwischen Micah und Arthur. Es gelingt ihnen, den gefangenen Sean zu befreien. Dieser schließt sich wieder die Bande an. Bevor die Bande jedoch ein großes Ding drehen kann, erscheinen die Pinkerton-Agenten Milton und Ross zum ersten Mal. Sie wurden beauftragt, Dutch und seine Bande zur Strecke zu bringen. Zuerst bedrohen sie Arthur, dem aufgrund der Anwesenheit des kleinen Jack Marston, mit dem er an einem Fluss angelt, die Hände gebunden sind. Milton erklärt, er habe Mac (ein Mitglied der Bande, von dem alle dachten, er sei gefangen worden) erschossen. Kurz darauf erscheint Cornwall persönlich und zwingt die Bande zu einer überstürzten schießerei und Flucht weiter nach Osten. Sie landen bei Rhodes, einer Kleinstadt, die von einer Fehde zwischen den Familien Braithwaite und Gray tobt. Beide Familien hassen sich schon so lange, dass keiner mehr wirklich weiß, wieso. In der Stadt geht das Gerücht um, dass eine der Familien über Gold aus den Beständen der Konföderierten Staaten verfügt. Das und die Tatsache, dass beide Familien auch so schon über viel Geld verfügen, verleitet Dutch dazu, ein Doppelspiel mit den Familien zu spielen. Dutch, Arthur und Bill werden Deputies des amtierenden Sheriffs Gray und helfen ihm vor allem, gegen die Braitwaites vorzugehen. Zum Beispiel beschlagnahmen sie eine Ladung schwarz gebrannten Schnaps der Familie, den Hosea später an selbige wieder zurück verkauft. Von den Braithwaites stiehlt die Bande edle Zuchtpferde und sie brennen deren Tabakfelder nieder. Nach einiger Zeit der Suche kommt die Vermutung auf, dass es gar kein Gold gibt. Bevor jedoch Klarheit geschaffen werden kann, werden Arthur, Bill, Sean und Micah in Rhodes von Sheriff Gray überfallen. Dieser hatte die Absichten der Bande schnell durchschaut. Sean wird gleich zu Beginn der Schießerei in den Kopf getroffen und stirbt sofort. Den anderen gelingt es, den Sheriff zu töten und zu entkommen. Sie begraben kurz darauf Sean. Kurz darauf verschwindet die Bande aus Rhodes, sie brechen in Richtung Südosten auf, dort beziehen sie ein verfallenes Plantagenanwesen namens Shady Belle. Auch die Reaktion der Braithwaites lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und der junge Jack wird entführt. Dutch und John rasen vor Zorn und in einer brutalen Racheaktion brennt die Bande das Anwesen der Braithwaites nieder und tötet jeden Anwesenden Braithwaite-Familienmitglied außer die Matriarchin. Dutch lässt sie frei und sie rennt in das brennende Haus und Verbrennt sich. Dutch fragt Arthur nach einem kurzen Ausritt in die nahe gelegene große Stadt Saint Denis, deren Industrieschlote man schon aus der Ferne erblicken kann. Sie teilen sich auf, um nach Hinweisen, die auf Angelo Bronte hinweisen, zu suchen. Dieser wurde ihnen von Mrs. Braithwaite als der beschrieben, in dessen Fängen sich Jack befände. Kurz darauf treffen sich beide wieder, sie haben herausgefunden, dass Bronte ein reicher, italienischer Mafioso ist, der die ganze Stadt in seiner Gewalt hat. Sie organisieren ein Treffen mit Bronte, dieser wirkt anfangs so, als möge er Dutch nicht, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dies nur geschauspielert war. Dutch versucht dem Italiäner zu gefallen, um ihn dazu zu bringen zu sagen, wo Jack ist. Ein Paar Tage später sind Dutch und Arthur zu einer Feier des Bürgermeisters Henri Lemieux eingeladen, dort treffen sie Bronte, dieser klärt sie über die Gäste der Feier auf. Er sagt etwas über den Bürgermeister und über den Indianerhäuptling „Fallender Regen“, welcher sein Land verlor. Nachdem Arthur Bekanntschaft mit dem Bürgermeister gemacht hat, wird er von Dutch aufgefordert, dem Diener des Bürgermeisters in sein Büro zu folgen, um dort nach Wertpapieren oder Informationen zu suchen, welche Arthur dort auch findet. Bronte sagt Dutch, dass in der Postmeisterei von Saint Denis Unsummen an Bargeld gelagert werden, Dutch ergreift diese Chance und raubt mit Arthur und Lenny die Postmeisterei aus. Sie finden jedoch keine großen Summen vor, sondern nur ein Paar Zehner. Nach einer Schießerei mit den Gesetzeshütern kommen alle unverletzt in Shady Belle an. Dutch, Hosea und Arthur halten ein kurzes Gespräch darüber, ob sie Bronte umbringen sollen oder nicht, einige Bandenmitglieder bemerken, dass ein Pferd mit jemandem Richtung Shady Belle reitet. Als dieses näher kommt, bemerken sie, dass es der seit Tagen vermissende Kieran ist, jedoch wurde diesem der Kopf abgetrennt und in den Schoß gelegt. Kurz darauf bemerken sie, dass dies ein Hinterhalt der O’Driscolls ist, die Bande schafft es aber auch, diese in die Flucht zu treiben. Einige Bandenmitglieder trauern noch kurz um Kieran, bevor er beerdigt wird. Dutch und Arthur machen sich kurz darauf in die Ortschaft Lagras auf. Dutch möchte dort seinen neuen Bekannten Thomas, einen Fischer, aufsuchen. Dieser vermisst jedoch seinen Kameraden Jules, der im Sumpf verschwand. Auf der Suche nach Jules erfährt man, dass dieser von einem Riesenalligator angegriffen wurde. Auf dem Rückweg wird Jules, der sich auf einem Baum versteckt hatte, vom Alligator angegriffen und Arthur muss ihn retten. Die Männer schaffen es, den Alligator in die Flucht zu schlagen, sie kommen wieder an den Steg und der am Bein verletzte Fischer wird schnell verarztet. In der darauffolgenden Nacht paddeln einige Bandenmitglieder mit einem Boot an den Hintereingang von Brontes Anwesen in Saint Denis, in einer heftigen Schießerei werden fast alle dessen Männer umgebracht. Bronte, der sich in seinem Schlafzimmer versteckt hält, wird ausfindig gemacht, bewustlos geschlagen und nach einem weiteren Schusswechsel, diesmal mit der örtlichen Polizei, mitgenommen. Jack ist wohlauf und kommt wieder nach Hause. Sie paddeln zurück nach Lagras, wo Dutch ausrastet. In seinem Wutrausch ertränkt er Bronte im Wasser. Sie reiten zurück nach Shady Belle, dort freuen sich alle auf die Rückkehr von Jack. Einige Tage später hat Dutch den Plan, die Bank von Saint Denis auszuräumen. Alle Männer der Bande reiten in die Stadt, sie warten einige Zeit auf das Ablenkungsmanöver von Hosea, eine von ihm verursachte Explosion lenkt die Polizei ab. Nun ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um in die Bank zu stürmen, die Gang hält die Kunden in Schach und Arthur gelangt mithilfe des Direktors in den Tresorraum. Kurz nachdem der erste Safe geöffnet ist, ertönt draußen die Stimme von Agent Milton, der die Banditen auffordert, sich zu ergeben. Arthur geht zum Fenster und sieht, dass Milton mit einem Gewehr auf Hosea zielt. Die Bande weigert sich, herauszukommen und Hosea wird erschossen. Es kommt erneut zu einer Schießerei, nur ist diese nicht zu gewinnen. Arthur sprengt ein Loch in die Rückwand der Bank, um zu einer Leiter zu kommen, die aufs Dach führt. Alle klettern aufs Dach, um zu fliehen, doch auf dem Weg über weitere Dächer wird der junge Lenny von einem Pinkerton-Agenten erschossen. Dutch und seine restlichen Männer retten sich in ein leerstehendes Haus, wo sie bis Mitternacht ausharren. Neben den beiden Toten wird auch die an den Vorbereitungen des Überfalls beteiligte Abigail vermisst, ihr Mann John wurde verhaftet. Die Männer schleichen sich in Richtung Hafen, auf dem Weg lenkt Charles die Pinkertons ab, damit die anderen fliehen können. Diese begeben sich auf ein Schiff, ohne zu wissen, wohin es ablegt. Das kürzeste Kapitel, Nummer 5, spielt ausschließlich auf der Karibikinsel Guarma. Dutch, Arthur, Micah, Javier und Bill können sich von dem Schiff, das in einen Sturm gerät und sinkt, retten, und werden auf Guarma angespült. Nach kurzer Orientierung greift eine Truppe des auf der Insel stationierten Militärs die Banditen an und verhaftet sie. Aneinandergekettet geht es in Richtung des Gefängnisses, doch eine Gruppe Rebellen greift die Soldaten an und die Van Der Linde Gang kann sich befreien, muss jedoch bei der anschließenden Flucht mit dem Rebellenführer Hercule Fontaine den ins Bein getroffenen Javier zurücklassen. Mithilfe von Waffen der Rebellen können sich Arthur und Dutch zum Gefängnis vorkämpfen, um Javier zu befreien. Den sicheren Weg dorthin ermöglichte eine alte Frau namens Gloria, die jedoch von Dutch erwürgt wurde, da er meinte, in ihren Augen Zeichen von drohendem Verrat gesehen zu haben. Auch im Aguasdulces genannten Gefängnis dient den Befreiern eine Explosion zur Ablenkung und gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund kehren sie zum Rebellencamp zurück. Anschließend befreit Arthur ein paar von Colonel Fussars Truppen entführte und gefolterte Arbeiter, um in Fontaines Gunst zu steigen. Dann steuert in der Ferne ein kubanisches Kriegsschiff auf die Insel zu und Soldaten in Ruderbooten versuchen an Land zu gelangen. Hercule und Arthur bemächtigen sich einer Kanone auf einem Turm und können das Kriegsschiff zerstören, während der Rest der Bande den Strand von Gegner säubert. Um endlich von der Insel herunterzukommen, muss nun noch der benötigte Kapitän aus den Fängen des Militärs befreit werden. Als Arthur und Dutch den Kapitän gefunden haben, betreten Fussar und seine rechte Hand Levi Simon die Hütte und es kommt zu einem Mexican standoff. Arthur kickt ein am Boden liegendes Gewehr in Richtung des Seemanns, der damit Levi erschießen kann, Fussar aber verschwindet. Auf der anschließenden Flucht kann Fussar, der sich in einem Turm verschanzt hat, mithilfe einer weiteren Kanone besiegt werden und die Gang kann nun von der Insel verschwinden. Als die Bande zurück in den USA ist, wird sie vom Kapitän an verschiedenen Stellen an Land gelassen, denn es wäre zu auffällig, wenn alle zusammen gesichtet würden. Arthur macht sich nun von Van Horn nach Shady Belle auf. Als er dort ankommt, ist das Anwesen leer. Arthur findet einen Brief von einer gewissen „Caroline“ im Wohnzimmer, welche schreibt, sie und seine „Cousinen und Cousins“ würden im Ort Lakay auf „Onkel Kilgore“ warten. Arthur wird klar, dass Sadie, die die zurückgebliebenen Gangmitglieder organisierte, diesen Brief geschrieben hat und dass er schnellstmöglich nach Lakay muss. Bevor der Bandit das Haus wieder verlassen kann, treffen drei Pinkerton-Agenten ein, diese sollen jeden Tag nachsehen, ob sich eins der Bandenmitglieder auf dem Anwesen aufhält. Arthur beseitigt die Agenten und reitet nach Lakay, kurz darauf treffen auch Dutch und der Rest ein. In einer der darauffolgenden Nächte ist erneut die Stimme von Agent Milton zu hören, dieser fordert die Gang auf, sich zu ergeben, da diese das aber nicht tut, schießen die Agenten mit massiver Feuerkraft auf die Hütten. Arthur und Sadie können durch eine Falltür zu einer nahe gelegenen Hütte fliehen. Von dort aus töten sie so viele Agenten, dass der Rest der Bande freie Bahn zum Schießen hat. Arthur bemannt schließlich eine von den Agenten erbeutete Gatling und schlägt den Trupp in die Flucht. Einige Zeit später, als die Situation sich wieder beruhigt hat, paddeln Arthur und Charles mit zwei Kanus in die von Hinterwäldlern bewohnte Ortschaft Butcher Creek, wo sie sich zwei Pferde leihen und sich zu einem Bandenversteck der Murfree-Brut aufmachen. Auf dem Weg treffen sie auf zwei Murfrees und Charles kommt die Idee, den beiden zu folgen, um ein neues Versteck ausfindig zu machen. Schließlich entdecken sie Beaver Hollow, ein bewohnbares Höhlensystem. Im Innern töten sie alle Bandenmitglieder und retten eine verängstigte Frau, die in einem Käfig sitzt und offenbar von den Murfrees gequält und misshandelt wurde. Sie käme aus der nahe gelegenen Bergmannsstadt Annesburg und ihre Kutsche wäre überfallen worden, sie wäre die einzige Überlebende. Es folgt ein Umzug nach Beaver Hollow und vor der Höhle wird abermals ein Bandencamp errichtet. Im weiteren Verlauf erfährt Arthur, als er in Saint Denis hustend zusammenbricht und mithilfe eines Fremden zum örtlichen Arzt gelangt, dass er sich mit Tuberkulose angesteckt hat und bald sterben wird. Während er für seinen Freund, den Kredithai Leopold Strauss bei einem Mann namens Thomas Downes dessen Schulden eintrieb, spuckte der bereits infizierte Mann Arthur mit blutigem Auswurf an, nachdem dieser Downes zusammengeschlagen hatte. Gemeinsam mit Sadie begibt sich Arthur zu einem Ballonfahrer, mit dem er bis zum Sisika-Gefängnis schweben kann, wo der inhaftierte John Marston Zwangsarbeit zu verrichten hat. Sie schmieden einen Plan, um ihren gefangenen Kameraden zu befreien. Auf dem Rückweg begegnen sie Sadie, die von einigen O’Driscolls gejagt und unter dem Einsatz des Lebens des Ballonfahrers gerettet wird. Wenig später taucht Molly O’Shea auf, die seit einiger Zeit verschwunden war. Die Frau ist betrunken und wütend, vor allem auf ihren Liebhaber Dutch, der sich in letzter Zeit kaum um sie gekümmert hatte. Molly gibt in ihrer Raserei zu, ihre Freunde an die Pinkertons verraten und so in gewisser Weise Lenny und Hosea auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Dutch zieht seinen Colt und ist im Begriff abzudrücken, da kommt ihm Susan Grimshaw mit ihrer Flinte zuvor. Bis auf Karen und Mary-Beth sind sich alle einig, dass Molly gegen die Regeln verstoßen und somit den Tod verdient hätte. Im Anschluss wird auch Strauss aus dem Camp verbannt, nachdem Arthur von seinen letzten Besuchen bei Schuldnern zurückkehrt. Er hat genug davon, sich weiter als Strauss’ Vollstrecker und Zerstörer der Leben junger und teilweise auseinander gerissener Familien zu betätigen. Gameplay Spielwelt Der Spieler steuert im Einzelspielermodus den Banditen Arthur Morgan, der Mitglied der van der Linde-Bande ist – im beiden Epilogen der Kampagne ist hingegen nur sein KameradJohn Marston, Hauptcharakter der auch in Red Dead Redemption, spielbar ist. Der Spieler kann sich zu Fuß, auf einem Pferd, in Kutschen und Planwagen, schwimmend, in einem Ruderboot oder auch in oder auf dem Dach eines Zuges fortbewegen. Die bis dato größte Spielwelt der Reihe ist den USA des ausgehenden 19. Jahrhunderts nachempfunden und in fünf fiktive Staaten – New Hanover, Ambarino, Lemoyne, West Elizabeth und New Austin – aufgeteilt. Jeder Staat ist an eine größere Region der realen Vereinigten Staaten angelehnt, sowohl was die landschaftliche Beschaffenheit als auch das jeweilige Klima angeht. So ist beispielsweise Lemoyne im Südosten eine sehr feuchtwarme Region mit Sümpfen wie Florida oder Georgia, die örtliche Architektur erinnert beispielsweise an die Stadt New Orleans, Ambarino dagegen ist eine Gebirgslandschaft mit rauem und kaltem Klima, vermutlich den Rocky Mountains nachempfunden. Die Zeit im Spiel schreitet voran, wobei eine Minute in Echtzeit etwa einer Stunde im Spiel gleich kommt, nachts verändern sich einige Faktoren innerhalb der Spielwelt, auch kommen Wettereffekte zum Tragen. Jeder NPC, jedes Tier und jeder Ort im Spiel hat seine eigene Routine. Arthur kann mit allen anderen Menschen interagieren, die Interaktionsmöglichkeiten variieren jedoch, grüßen oder angreifen lässt sich aber jeder. Alle Vertreter der rund 200 verschiedenen Tierarten, darunter Füchse, Rehe, Alligatoren, Grizzlybären oder auch verschiedene Vogel- und Fischarten, lassen sich jagen und anschließend verwerten, auch ist das Sammeln verschiedenster Pflanzen und Kräuter möglich, um sie zur Stärkung zu konsumieren oder als Zutaten für Rezepte zu verwenden. So lassen sich verschiedene Tonika, verbesserte Waffen oder spezielle Munition herstellen. Die Spielfigur ist hauptsächlich auf einem Pferd oder zu Fuß unterwegs, ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt im Spiel ist jedoch auch eine Schnellreise in Siedlungen per Kutsche oder Zug bzw. aus einem der Camps möglich. Neben dem Folgen der Hauptgeschichte besteht die Möglichkeit zu verschiedensten Aktivitäten. Von Fremden können Nebenmissionen angenommen werden, es können Waffen und andere Ausrüstungsgegenstände, Pflanzen, Sammelkarten oder Rezepte gesammelt werden, man kann Poker, Blackjack und andere Minispiele spielen, Raubüberfälle begehen oder Herausforderungen abschließen. Viele der Aktivitäten, aber auch bestimmte Missionen, bringen Geld, das innerhalb der Spielwelt investiert werden kann. In den Hauptmissionen, die wiederholbar sind, ist es möglich, optionale Ziele abzuschließen und sich so Medaillen zu verdienen. Mithilfe eines spielinternen Karma-Systems werden „gute“ und „böse“ Taten belohnt beziehungsweise bestraft. So ist die Ermordung anderer Figuren stets „böse“, wie bei allen anderen Verbrechen werden ähnlich den Spielen der GTA-Reihe Ordnungshüter auf einen aufmerksam, was auch dazu führen kann, dass ein Kopfgeld auf einen ausgesetzt und man mit Waffengewalt gejagt wird. Kleinere Gefälligkeiten für NPCs oder auch Bandenkameraden sowie das Grüßen Fremder bescheren einem hingegen „gutes“ Karma. Jagd, Waffen und Versorgung Jagd, Waffen und Versorgung Nachdem der Spieler ein Tier erlegt hat, besteht die Möglichkeit, es zu häuten oder die ganze Beute mitzunehmen – entweder zu Fuß oder auf dem Pferd. Im jeweiligen Bandenlager können die so gewonnenen Rohstoffe verwertet werden oder auch an einen sogenannten Trapper oder Metzger verkauft beziehungsweise mithilfe von Rezepten durch die Spielfigur selbst verwertet werden. Von diversen Spezies existieren auch so genannte „legendäre“ Exemplare, deren Teile zur Herstellung besonderer Ausrüstungsgegenstände nötig sind. Arthur selbst kann nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Waffen und anderen Gegenständen mitnehmen, die Zahl lässt sich aber durch die Lagerung auf einem Pferd erhöhen. Schusswaffen müssen regelmäßig gewartet werden, damit sie ihre volle Leistungsfähigkeit beibehalten, ferner ist eine Aufrüstung in einem Waffengeschäft möglich. Neben Gewehren und Revolvern kann der Spieler auch einen Bogen, Messer, Molotowcocktails oder einen Tomahawk besitzen. Der Charakter hat Haare und Bart, welche beide in Echtzeit wachsen und die bei einem Barbier gepflegt und angepasst werden können. Ebenso lässt sich in Bekleidungsgeschäften oder bei einem Trapper neue Kleidung für die Spielfigur erstehen. Arthurs Statuswerte – Gesundheit, Ausdauer und Dead-Eye, eine Fähigkeit, bei der die Zeit verlangsamt wird und ein punktgenaues Zielen möglich wird – sind verbesserbar, die Attribute des jeweiligen Pferdes steigen durch regelmäßige Ausritte und Pflege. Neben der Pflege des Reittiers ist aber auch die Pflege Arthurs nötig, um seine Werte stets instand zu halten. So sollte der Spieler Arthur regelmäßig baden, essen, trinken und schlafen lassen sowie auf die richtige Kleidung für warme oder kalte Regionen achten. Ist die Lebensenergie erloschen, stirbt Arthur, kehrt jedoch mithilfe der Respawn-Funktion immer wieder zurück. Release *Rockstar Games kündigte am 18. Oktober 2016 über Twitter und die offizielle Website den Nachfolger Red Dead Redemption 2 für den Herbst 2017 an, nachdem schon wenige Tage zuvor Bilder geteasert wurden. Dieser Termin wurde von Rockstar Games am 23. Mai 2017 auf den Frühling 2018 verschoben. *Ein erster Trailer wurde am 20. Oktober 2016 veröffentlicht. Unmittelbar danach gab Sony bekannt, dass ausgewählte Online-Inhalte zuerst für die PlayStation 4 erscheinen werden. *Zur Veröffentlichung des zweiten Trailers am 28. September 2017 modifizierte Rockstar Games das Logo des Spiels. Die indisch-arabische Ziffer 2 wurde in die römische Zahl II umgewandelt. Rockstar Games verwendet diese Zahlschrift bereits bei der Grand Theft Auto-Serie. *Am 1. Februar 2018 gab Rockstar Games bekannt, dass das Spiel erneut verschoben wurde und am 26. Oktober desselben Jahres veröffentlicht werde, mit der Begründung, man wolle ein fehlerfreies Produkt abliefern und benötige dazu mehr Zeit. *Am 2. Mai 2018 wurde der dritte Trailer mit tieferen Einblicken in die Story, sowie in den darauffolgenden Tagen über 30 neue Screenshots, veröffentlicht. Bereits am 26. März 2018 wurden Journalisten nach Edinburgh eingeladen, um Zeugen ausgewählter Gameplay-Inhalte zu werden. *Am 31. Juli 2018 gab Rockstar bekannt, dass die Vorbesteller Boni bis zum 15. August 2018 verlängert wurden. *Am 8. August 2018 kündigte Rockstar Games an, dass ein offizielles Gameplay-Video des Spiels am nächsten Tag am 9. August 2018 um 17 Uhr Eastern Time veröffentlicht würde. Zusammen mit der Ankündigung wurde auch ein Werbebild an die Newswire-Post angehängt. *Am 30. August 2018 kündigte Rockstar Games die Outlaw Essentials Collection an, mit verschiedenen limitierten Editionsartikeln, von T-Shirts, Domino-Sets und Schnapsgläsern bis hin zu iPhone-Hüllen und vielem mehr. Die Sammlung soll in naher Zukunft auf dem Rockstar Warehouse erscheinen. *Am 5. September 2018 veröffentlichte Rockstar Games eine Proklamation von der Pinkerton National Detective Agency, in der der Dutch Van Der Linde getötet oder gefangen genommen wurde. Die Proklamation enthält wichtige Plotdetails. *Am folgenden Tag, dem 6. September 2018, veröffentlichte Rockstar Games insgesamt 23 neue Artworks für die verschiedenen Mitglieder der Van der Linde Bande. Mit einem Abstand von jeweils 30 Minuten. *Am nächsten Tag, am 7. September 2018, kündigte Rockstar Games eine spezielle Seite für die Van der Linde Bande auf der offiziellen Red Dead Redemption 2 Website an, die alle originalen Artworks zusammen mit Zitaten und Bios für jeden Charakter der Bande enthielt. Sie haben das Original-Artwork auch zum Herunterladen über die Rockstar-Downloads-Seite zur Verfügung gestellt. *Rockstar Games und Sony veröffentlichten am 26. Oktober 2018 neben das Spiel auch ein kostenloses PlayStation 4 Design. *Eine PC Version von Red Dead Redemption 2 wurde trotz zahlreicher Spekulationen von EuroGamer und Gaming PC Herstellern noch nicht veröffentlicht oder bestätigt.PC-Version wird sehr wahrscheinlich kommen – aber wann? abgerufen am 5. Juni 2019 **''Notiz: Die dazugehörigen Links findet ihr im "Neuigkeiten-Slider" auf der Hauptseite. Entwicklung [[Datei:New.jpg|thumb|200px|Das besagte weiße '''NEW']] Einer Quelle zufolge befand sich Red Dead Redemption 2 wahrscheinlich seit 2013 oder 2014 in der Entwicklung, woraus sich schließen lässt das dass Rockstar Games kurz nach der Veröffentlichung von Grand Theft Auto V mit der Entwicklung angefangen haben könnte. Ein Easter Egg welches in Los Santos einen Cowboy zeigt, der mit seinem Pferd bei Nacht reitet, befindet sich in der Nähe des Vinewood-Schriftzug-Malerei, bei dem die Buchstaben NEW in leuchtend weiß hervorgehoben wurden. Ob dies damals ein Hinweis auf einen neuen Red-Dead-Titel oder reine Spekulation war, ist noch unklar. Aber auch in Grand Theft Auto IV gab ein ähnliches Easter Egg beziehungsweise Hinweis: Auf dem Freizeitpark "Funland" in Firefly Island, Broker verbarg sich ein Hinweis darauf, dass an Grand Theft Auto V gearbeitet wurde oder das Spiel zumindest damals in Planung sei, auf dem Freizeitpark ist ebenfalls eine ähnliche Malerei das dass ein. Shamal während des. Sonnenuntergangs über den Los Santos fliegt das selbe ist auch gegen Ende des ersten Trailers von Grand Theft Auto V zu sehen. Red Dead Redemption 2-Sondereditionen Red Dead Redemption 2 erschien verschiedenen Sondereditionen und Vorbesteller-Boni, die wir euch nicht vorenthalten möchten. Alle Vorbestellungen von Red Dead Redemption 2 beinhalten diese beiden Verbesserungen für den Story-Modus: Das Streitross: Auf das wunderschöne eisengraue Ardenner-Streitross ist auch im heftigsten Gefecht stets Verlass. Mit mehr Courage und Durchhaltevermögen als ein durchschnittliches Ross wird dieses Pferd auch in brenzlichen Situationen einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Das Outlaw Survival Kit: Das Outlaw Survival Kit besteht aus wichtigen Vorräten, die das harte Leben im Grenzland erträglicher machen, indem sie Gesundheit, Dead Eye und mehr wieder auffüllen. Verkaufspreis: 69,99€ Weitere Infos zu den Sondereditionen & Extras findet ihr Hier: *Red Dead Redemption 2: Digitale Version *Red Dead Redemption 2: Special Edition *Red Dead Redemption 2: Ultimate Edition *Red Dead Redemption 2: Collector’s Box *Red Dead Redemption 2 Der komplette offizielle Guide *Zeitexlusive RDR2 Inhalte für PlayStation 4 Rekorde Diese Bestmarken'Play-Experience:' RED DEAD REDEMPTION 2 – bricht Rekorde im Entertainment-Bereich; abgerufen am 30. Oktober 2018 hat Red Dead Redemption 2 in den ersten drei Tagen nach Erscheinen gesetzt: *Bestes Startwochenende (Freitag bis Samstag) nach Durchverkäufen im Handel über alle Veröffentlichungen im Entertainmentbereich hinweg *Zweitbester Start (über drei Tage) nach Durchverkäufen im Handel über alle Veröffentlichungen im Entertainmentbereich hinweg. Der beste Start von Rockstar Games war die Veröffentlichung von Grand Theft Auto V. *Größte Veröffentlichung im Entertainmentbereich im Jahr 2018 *Am häufigsten vorbestelltes Vollpreisspiel aller Zeiten im PlayStation Network *Am Erstverkaufstag am häufigsten verkauftes Spiel im PlayStation Network *In den ersten drei Verkaufstagen am häufigsten verkauftes Spiel im PlayStation Network Charaktere und Orte → Siehe Hauptartikel Charaktere in Redemption 2. → Siehe Hauptartikel Orte in Redemption 2. Galerie *''Für mehr Artworks oder andere Screenshots, klickt auf die Red Dead Redemption 2 Galerie.'' Cover Editionen & Bundle PS4-Cover.jpg|Das Standard-Cover der PlayStation 4 Special-Cover-PS4.png|Special Edition der PlayStation 4 PS4-Cover-Ultimate.jpg|Ultimate Edition der PlayStation 4 Xbox-Cover.png|Das Standard-Cover der Xbox One Special-Cover-Xbox.png|Special Edition der Xbox One Xbox-Cover-Ultimate.png|Ultimate Edition der Xbox One RDRII-Steelbook.png|Der Steelbook des Spiels RDRII-PS4-Bundle.png|PlayStation 4 Bundle Sonddereditionen und Bücher RDRII_vorbesteller1.jpg|Special Edition RDRII_vorbesteller2.jpg|Ultimate Edition RDRIICollectorsBox.jpg|Collector’s Box RDRIIOffizielleGuide.jpg|Der offizielle Guide Exklusive_PS4_Inhalte.jpg|Inhalte für die PlayStation 4 Header der Ankündigungen 16.Oktober_2016-Teaser.jpg|Teaser-Bild für den 16.Oktober 2016 17.Oktober_2016-Teaser.jpg|Teaser-Bild für den 16.Oktober 2016 18.Oktober_2016-Ankündigung.jpg|Ankündigungs-Bild für den 16.Oktober 2016 28.September_2017-Ankündigung.jpg|22.Speptember 2017, Ankündigungs-Bild für den 28.September 2017 28.September_2017-Ankündigung-Trailer.jpg|28. Oktober 2017, das bearbeitete Logo von der zweiten Trailer 30.April_2018-RDRII_dritter_Trailer.png|30.April 2018, Ankündigungs-Bild für den dritten Trailer 9.August_2018-RDRII_erster_Gameplay-Trailer.jpg|9. August 2018, Ankündigungs-Bild für den ersten Gameplay-Trailer Header der Trailer Veröffentlichungen Red Dead Redemption II Header DE.jpg Red Dead Redemption II Header DE (2).jpg Red Dead Redemption II Header DE (3).jpg Red Dead Redemption II Header DE (4).jpg Launch-Trailer-Header..jpg Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2-Trailer|Der erste Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Offizieller Trailer 2|Der zweite Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Offizieller Trailer 3|Der dritte Trailer Das offizielle Gameplay-Video zu Red Dead Redemption 2| Red Dead Redemption 2 Das offizielle Gameplay-Video, Teil 2| Red Dead Redemption 2 Launch-Trailer|Der Launch Trailer Siehe auch. *Missionen in Redemption 2 *Waffen in Redemption 2 *Videospiele Wiki-Artikel über Red Dead Redemption 2 Trivia *Während des ersten Trailers im Oktober 2016 war das Spiel auch als Red Dead Redemption 2 bekannt, also statt der römischen 12px die indisch-arabische Ziffer 12px. *Red Dead Redemption bedeutet auf deutsch so viel wie „Die Rote Erlösung“, die „Erlösung“ steht hier im übertragenen Sinne für den Tod. *Gerüchten zufolge sollte Red Dead Redemption 2 auch „Red Dead Redemption: Legends of the West“ heißen, bis Rockstar Games das Spiel unter dem offiziellen Namen ankündigte. *Seit dem USA-Release von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und Undead Nightmare ist Red Dead Redemption 2 das dritte Spiel von Rockstar Games welches am 26. Oktober veröffentlicht wurde. * Da Red Dead Redemption 2 im Jahr 1899 spielt, besitzt die US-amerikanische Flagge nur 45 Sterne. Diese existierte in der Geschichte der USA von 1896 bis 1907. * Auch Mexiko wird erwähnt, es ist jedoch derzeit noch nicht bekannt, ob man im fertigen Spiel auch dorthin reisen kann. Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz Einzelnachweise Artikel in Wikipedia en:Red Dead Redemption 2 es:Red Dead Redemption 2 fr:Red Dead Redemption 2 ru:Red Dead Redemption 2 nl:Red Dead Redemption II it:Red Dead Redemption II pt-br:Red Dead Redemption 2 ja:レッド・デッド・リデンプション2 zh:碧血狂殺2 Kategorie:Veröffentlichungen Kategorie:Red Dead Redemption II Kategorie:Red Dead-Serie